Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical devices, more specifically the invention relates to medical devices utilized within the performance of gynecological surgeries.
Description of the Background
Gynecological laparoscopic surgeries have become increasingly accepted due to the realized advantages of performing less invasive medical procedures. However, within many procedures the concurrent usage of multiple surgical instruments is required. As such, it is necessitated that the operators of said surgical instruments work cautiously and meticulously in concert to competently perform said gynecological procedures.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a device and a methodology for the performance of gynecological laparoscopic procedures wherein a single individual can be charged with operating and manipulating the most vital surgical instruments during a procedure.